Yes, right, prison, ahuh I just got to
by Tikita
Summary: Alright, this is a catwomanXbatman fic. Rated as it is for later smuttiness
1. Chapter 1

Yes, right, prison, ahuh I just got to...

June 11 2010

By: Tikita

Chapter one.

**(I no Owny batman or any of it's Characters.)**

She stood there like an inky black goddess built of wet dreams and leather. Her chest is heaving as small rivitules of blood cascade down from cuts here and there shards of glass still fell from above like crystalized rain. Her eyes, if one were to look into them would be deep wells of blue green spit fire. A fine china plate crunches under her boot as she flicks her wrist back, the whip responds like magic and snakes behind her in an arch. Giving a loud snap before making it's way back towards her target. He hardly even had time to start screaming.

Mario Gomez, was one unlucky son of a bitch. He was a player, and a crook, but most of all he was the one to break her heart, this sleezy little fucking man. Him of all people! As the whip lashes around his scrawny neck she wonders how she let this happen. She knew better than to get involved but now here she was about to snap the little man's neck for his injustices against her already bruised and beaten heart.

She would not cry, she'd done enough of that already. Every time he left without a word, whenever he forgot to call! Who knew he was busy with a marriage proposal? Well she knew now and she was certainly going to crash their party. His eyes grow wide as the leather whip begins to choke the life out of him. He was her whole world right now, and she was too absorbed to notice the tall dark figure behind her until she saw the bat's reflection in Mario's pleading eyes.

"Shit..." She utters before the pain blossoms in her head and her whole world goes black.

Then there he was, standing with the jewel theif in his arms and a whole banquete hall of people erupting into greatfull cheers. He was not in the mood to celebrate, a second later and the groom would have been this week's kitty litter. He groans inwardly at the thought and then looks down at her prone body. _Fuck Catwoman why would you have to kill him? _Brows furrow with concern and he hoists her over his shoulder gently. Then with her free arm her tosses the batarang up through the glass ceiling where she entered.

"I will bring her in. No need to have the police at such a nice wedding." Mario nods gratefully and then Batman disappears out into the night.

He adjusts her in his arms so she lay there nestled into the crook of his arm, he had no idea how comfy his suit was so he'd shift her every so often. Then catching himself he groans again. _What am I doing? This woman is going to prison for attemptive murder and here I am trying to make her comfy...Ugh._

Decidedly he concentrates more on the roof tops navigating himself deftly towards the police station. He could see it up ahead, she would probabley be sent to Arkham... Two roof tops away he stops and then looks down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing gently, so innocent looking...

The full moon above them sure did give enough light for him to see by, and my oh my what a sight it was indeed. she was slightly bloody, but he knew she'd be alright, and the suit was torn, nothing that could not be fixed though... _Alfred could fix this kinda thing really well..._ He thinks to himself as his normally hard blue eyes soften with compassion.

He glances up towards the police station again and swallows hard.

"No, she has to be brought in..." He reassures himself firmly.

Hopping to the next and final roof. Crossing it with a good stride he was resolute in his conviction! She had to go to prison she almost murdered a man. She had to go! Although just as he was about to hop down to ground level something would stop him dead. A sound, a soft nearly heart breaking sigh from the little criminal in his arms. _Ohh mercy's sakes really?_ He rolls his eyes and groans again holding her just a little bit tighter. _I can't do it, not like this. I can't hand her to them sleeping like she is, it's rude and unfair not how I would want to be locked up..._

Turning about Batman finds a ventalation box and sits on it with her in his lap. He brings his communicator up and then sends a page to Robin. The call is quickly answered!

"It's 3 am...Yoou said my shift was done...What is it?" He sounded only mildly irritated, good, it left room for the really irritated he was going to feel in a matter of moments.

"I want you to drive down to the police station, right now. Take the Corvette...The black one." Batman smiles down at Catwoman and chuckles softly to himself.

"What the hell man do you have a date or something? Holy catfish just use the batmobile bitches love it."

"Robin just bring me the car god damnit I will give you the weekend off."

"..." A moment of silence then,"Are you serious?" Robin asks and Batman rolls his eyes sighing heavily.

"Yes yes of course now get your ass down here in thirty minutes or you can forget the whole thing!" Some shuffeling is heard in the background with some door slamming and then a car peeling off and out of the driveway. Batman smirks and hangs up the phone. Returning his attention to Catwoman he brushes a gloved hand down the side of her cheek and sighs softly before leaning back against the side of the roof top access door.

**20 minutes later**

Batman was ready, standing infront of the police station as Robin pulled up. For saftey reasons he dosed Catwoman with his batspray keeping her asleep for at least another hour. As he layed her in the back seat and got in on the passenger's side, Robin kept it together pretty well. Well, that was untill the door slammed shut.

"Batman...What the FUCK IS GOING ON? That is fuckin CATWOMAN! She's going to rob you blind! Why is she not in jail? She's wanted for at least a hundred different things, I know it's like 'Oh well at least she doesn't kill people!' But seriously dude! What the fuck!" His eyes were wide with a mix of fear and anger, otherwise known as confusion.

Batman smirks a little bit about the murder comment and then sighs softly. "Robin...You want the truth right?" He blinks softly and feels a blush creep up his cheeks, thank god for the mask.

"I always want the truth Batman...You know that." He replies, grey blue hues steady on the road, luckily the corvette had tinted windows and noone could see the Batman inside and in the passenger seat no less!

"Okay, well Dick to be honest here, I kinda think she needs some help. I mean as you said at least she does not kill people right? That almost changed tonight..." He glances back at her sleeping form and sighs. "I've never seen her look so crazy. I know it sounds really stupid but I'd like to find out why, I need to know."

Robin takes a quick look at Batman. He knew Batman well enough to know that he could not let a mystery just remain that way. So with a resigned sigh he relaxes in the seat and drives on.

"Fine batman, you can keep her. But you're the one that has to play with her, feed her, and clean up her messes. And remember if she gets out of hand it's straight to the pound." The smile on his face was dashing as usual and the refrence made Batman laugh quite suddenly.

"Haha, Oh thank you Mr. Robin I will do my darndest." He replies in an awestruck voice before they both start laughing.

((OOC Bats ftw sorry everyone XD Anyway I hope you like this and read and review. I am going to try keeping it short so I can finish it. 333 ))


	2. So she doesn't like pancakes :

So she doesn't like pancakes. :/

June 11 2010

By: Tikita

Chapter two.

**(I Do Not Own Batman or Any of it's Characters.)**

As they arrived home that night Batman would say his goodnights to Robin and they'd head their seperate ways to get ready for some much needed sleep. With the infamous Catwoman in his arms he'd make his way through the great front hall her figure still limp in his arms. So silent she was right now. He almost forgot about how much of a criminal she was.

Diligently he paces down a couple halls then pausing at a small china case at the end of the hallway he pokes around then with a creak and a groan it would pull away from the wall to reveal the passage behind it. Quickly he slips inside, listening as it slides shut behind him.

It took a little bit of time but he managed to get down there without her rousing very much. He was hesitant to dose her yet again, that many drugs were never good on the system. So quickly as possible he'd get out of his suit.

Unbuckeling himself he takes a deep much needed breath as he removes the chest peice displayed his mildly scarred and bruised flesh. Oh was he ever sore, but it was nothing a good night's rest could not fix. His mask follows suit then hesitating at the buckle of his pants her looks over Catwoman's PVC coated body and he groans heavily before continuing. Once the pants were dropped he'd glance around for his Pyjama's and he'd find them in a very curious place. Alfred was coming down the stairs, silent as ever with a tiny little grin on his wethered lips.

"Good evening Master Wayne, I had forgotten to leave these down here... And I noticed you had a young lady in your arms so I took it upon myself to fetch her some as well. Here Master Wayne." Tossing the Pyjama pants to him Alfred then looks over to Catwoman. "And as for our young Lady Master Wayne I will change her, seen you and many others running about in nothing but birthday suits. Now do turn your back."

Bruce Wayne stood there in mild shock and obediantly he would turn his back to Alfred and Catwoman.

"Alfred, do you think it was a mistake for me to bring her back here?" He asks slowly clenching and unclenching his fists.

Alfred smiles knowingly and caresses Catwoman's cheek softly before glancing back to his young Master. "No Master Wayne, I don't think so..." Slipping her into a cotton T-shirt and some of Bruce's Pyjama pants he'd then step back admiring his work before tapping Bruce on the shoulder. "Alright Master Wayne she is ready for bed. I prepared the room in the west wing across from yours. She should be perfectly comfy there."

Batman would nod wordlessly and he'd lift Catwoman back up into his arms. "Th-thank you Alfred. Goodnight." He stammers before heading off.

"Goodnight Master Wayne." Alfred replies as he gathers catwoman's suit. It was bloody and torn... Alot like it's owner. He had no problem taking care of her wounds like he did just moments ago. The suit would take a while however, oh the things he could do with something like this. Folding it neatly he puts it away in a lock box to work on later, then with a big stretch and a yawn he heads off to bed himself.

Now, just because Master Bruce Wayne was a multi billion dollar man by day and a vigilante by night, did not mean he wasn't also a big worry wart!

As he slipped Selina under the covers of the king sized guest bed he'd fret over her terribly, tucking here and smoothing the sheets down there. Once satisfied he'd step back from his work and heave a huge well earned sigh of relief. She was like an angel just laying there so sweetly. Her full lips softly puckered, face serene with sleep. He smiles and steps back towards the door he turns to leave, door on the handle he pauses and looks back one last time.

His normally hardened heart begins to soften and he returns one last time to her side, brushing a long gold strand of hair from her face. "It's okay...You're safe now." Stroking her cheek once before backing up again he swallows his urge to pull up a chair and sleep by her bedside. Managing to make his way into the hall he shuts the great oak door softly and grins.

Sleep was a constant battle, unable to submit to it most days, but tonight... Oh was he ever tired. Slipping into his bedroom he flops uncerimoniously onto the bed and nearly immediatly he falls asleep. Plagued by dreams of the catwoman all night long. Her sultry shadow allways dodging his every advance...

Morning.

It was a cool one. The fall air whipping through open windows and down the vast halls of the 's esteemed home. Bringing with it the scent of the coming winter, a crisp and clean scent despite the air of Gotham being so wrought with violence, filth and mayhem. The leaves had begun to turn to their brilliant shades of gold, red, and orange. Giving the grounds about the mansion a more rustic look. Gardeners had made arrangments for a fantastic fall garden, hearty plants able to withstand the climate changes. All of these things went on in the wee hours of the morning, as they did every fall.

Alfred was in the kitchen making some breakfast for all with Dick hunched over a cup of french pressed coffee at the island. Both of them chatted idely about small mundane things. How's the coffee? Have you any laundry? Just little things. Everything was peaceful in the mansion. That was until they heard bloody murder being screamed from upstairs!

Dick jerks abruptly and the coffee spews over the edge of the cup and across the island. He was up in an instant motioning for Alfred to wait there he'd tear off and out of the kitchen. His blue fruit of the loom boxers all a blur!

Alfred remained where he was gently lifting one of the blueberry pancakes to check it's doneness. A coy grin tugging at the corners of his wrinkley mouth. "This is going to be most amusing." He murmurs to himself as he gingerly flips the flat pastry.

Meanwhile, Robin was taking the stairs two at a time hoping despretly that he was not too late! But for what? At the top of the stairs he pauses only a moment to catch his breath. "What am I doing?" He questions himself suddenly. It was only catwoman up here, with Bruce, and Bruce certainly did not scream like a little frightened girl. Slower now, Robin makes his way down the hall making sure not to create too much noise.

"You bastard! What do you want!"

" please calm down! You were injured and I-" Bruce's voice was cut short by something smashing against the wall.

"You have more money than god! Leave me alone you monster! HELP somebody HELP!" She screams in such a high pitch Robin even winced. Poor Poor Bruce. She was obviously still a bit out of it from the double dose of bat spray.

Poking his head around the corner Dick could see Selina in the arch of her doorway poised with a fire poker in one hand and a very pricey vase in the other. Bruce, was ducking behind his doorway shattered glass littering the floor around him.

"Um, Selina I-" Robin chimes as he begins to address her but the reaction she gave was not the one he expected or deserved.

"WAAAAH!" She'd scream before pitching the vase down the hall towards poor unfortunate Robin!

He manages to catch the thing before it smashes against his face. This distraction gave Bruce time to lunge forward and across the double wide hall to tackle Selina. She was quick though as Catwoman ought to be and she'd leap back into her room bringing the poker up in a wild swing at Bruce. It catches him in the chest and he grunts with the pain of the iron slamming into his ribs. Luckily she did not stab at him, otherwise it could have been much worse.

"Damnit Kyle!" Bruce growls as he encircles both her and the poker with his thick muscular arms. "Calm down now!"

Selina's chest heaves and she struggles against his vice like grip for a moment or two before shutting her eyes and releasing a large resigned sigh. "What do you want from me?" She whispers breathily, her small yet well defined and supple frame seemed tiny in his arms. The poker was pressing hard into both of them, but the hold was not to be broken just yet.

Bruce, who was sore as he was breathless, took a second to respond. What he really wanted from her were answers, but that would not do. So he went with the next best thing he could think of. "I, huh I just wanted to know if you would join us for breakfast... Nothing else matters right now. Just, breakfast, Okay?"

She stays there, timid and small in his arms for a bit longer. Those green blue eyes searchingly staring at everything but him. "I...Okay..." She murmurs softly.

Bruce smiles and nods then slowly begins to relax his hold on her. "And if you would please give me the fire poker." She glances up an him and flushes pink, quickly letting the poker go and backing away from him. He catches it smartly before it stabs into his foot crossing the room to replace it in it's holder by the fireplace.

As he turned back she was still standing there, looking about nervously taking in her new surroundings. He feels the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile she looked so sweet like this. Not the hardened criminal she often seemed to be.

Selina was terrified at the same time that she was mistified by this change of events. One minute she was killing...She'd killed before, but only out of necessity, some John was getting a bit too rough with her but those days were long gone now. Hugging herself softly she lets her eyes drift back to Bruce Wayne and she'd meet those steely blue eyes.

"Coming to breakfast?" He asks tenderly offering one of those strong hands his smile nothing short of painfully handsome. Gothams number one bachelor since he was twenty.

She finds herself smiling back albeit nervously as she heads towards the door. Carefu to mind the glass in the hall she freezes and looks back.

"Ohh, I, I am so sorry..." She stammers and steps over the mess.

Bruce walks after her, his body's motion was fluid and strong. "Ohh Miss Kyle don't worry I have a thousand like it." Motioning for her to continue he also minds the shards of glass. Truth was that it was a one of a kind and worth quite a pretty penny, but nevermind that.

Walking side by side down the hall, they'd travel in a companionable silence. Despite her nerves, Catwoman had begun to grow accustomed to Bruce. He was such a lordly creature, but his soft nature when dealing with her made her think that the machismo was more for show.

Bruce on the other hand was a bundle of nerves! Why was she so calm? Why did she almost kill that guy? Why did she smell so good? Why am I thinking all these questions? When will she leave? Do I let her leave, she was supposed to be in Jail... But noone would ever know how fast his mind raced as he stole little glances of her. She looked nervous still, but only little things a trained detective could find. The flickering of her sweet blue green eyes the slight tension in her elegant neck.

They continue on down the stairs and through a few more halls to the kitchen. Alfred was at the island just setting down a stack of pancakes and Dick was already piling them onto his plate. A glance to Catwoman and he'd make a bit of a face before stalking off to eat breakfast in the garden which he often did when he had things to mull over in his head. Alfred would take a couple as well and a bit of fruit.

"Everything is ready master Wayne, Miss Kyle." Then with a curt bow he would also join Robin outside.

Bruce arches a brow and then grabs a couple plates, watching Robin and Alfred sit together and begin their meal. They'd chat idely he could see. Why they could not do that in the kitchen was beyond him. So lost in thought he almost missed something.

Catwoman, had trailed behind as Bruce went to get the plates, she watched as both Robin and Alfred left, then looking to the pancakes a memory would come flooding back to her.

_"Hey doll, ya want some kinda fruit in this thing?" A voice calls from the Kitchen._

_Selina laughs softly and nods even though he can't see her. "Sure baby, anything you like." He pokes his head through the kitchen door and grin at her, a sleezy yet familiar smile._

_"Anything I like huh? Well I can't cook you so blueberries will have to do." He grins and then goes back to work while she lay on the couch playing with the frayed edges of a wore out old blanket. _

_Lost in thought, the next thing she knew he was beside her, bodies pressed slightly together smiles lighting their faces. Then just as she began to eat his cell would ring. "Ohh, sorry doll just give me a second, i'll tell em to bite me and then we can get back to this yeah?"_

_She smiles and nods. "Yeah Yeah." She assures him with a smile as she takes another little mouth full. The blueberries were cooked, but the middle of the flapjack was still raw. Just like him to leave something only half done. She sighs and shakes her head eating slowly around the raw center. It wasn't untill she was finished that she noticed Gomez had vacated the building._

_Shocked and hurt, she just let it go. No need to be too mad, he was probabley busy, or getting her flowers at the store..._

_He did not retrun for eight hours. All of which catwoman spent sitting alone in his shady two bedroom apartment... When he returned, she did not get mad, she did not even mention it. She just told him _

_"I missed you..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

A hot tear rolls down her cheek and her eyes lock onto Bruce and she covers her mouth shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I.." Squeezing her eyes shut tight she backs away from the meal and shakes her head.

"I can't do this..." Then turning on her heel and with no place to go she'd head back up to her room before Bruce could even get a word in.

Mr. Wayne stood there, stunned. Glancing from where she had been to the pancakes he makes a face of such utter confusion that had anybody been watching, they would have laughed.

"So...She doesn't like pancakes..." Bruce says breathlessly. Dick, who had finished and was returning for seconds heard this he'd cock a brow.

"Who the hell hates pancakes? Jeez...What a freak." Then grabbing his fill and stuffing an orange slice into his mouth he'd return to the outdoors. Leaving Batman to wrestle with his thoughts.

((OH god! I tried so hard to write and here it is! LOVE EEET! X.x Let me die now. Next chapter will be more full of emotional turmoil, but after that, pure fun!)) RnR Everyone RnR


End file.
